Unleashed
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry attempted to save his godfather it failed and now he finds himself in a galaxy far far away. train in secret by the Jedi Order watch as he challenge the Sith in their plans to dominate the galaxy. Now as the clone wars begin to circle the galaxy, Harry will arrive with a armada of his own to shake the core of the republic. All Hail the Emperor HP/PA


**Unleashed**

**A/N: **I took this chapter from my Prophecy of the Chosen One so sue me. But I will be working on this soon. New Crossover of Harry Potter and Star Wars. Pamdé Amidala and Harry Potter (Jaden Ordo) Pairing. Padmé won't be a naive little girl in this like she was in teh star wars universe.

**Chapter 1: Through the Veil**

Harry led his friends through the Department of Mysteries into the strange hall of orbs. He could hear Hermione's cries of protest, telling him to turn back. He ignored her, he was close. He had to save Sirus from Voldemort. His blood was pulsing through his ears as he reaches the end of the hallway. It was empty. Was he too late? Did Voldemort already kill Sirus and removed the weapon?

"He was here." Harry replied.

"Harry, you need to see this." Neville replied.

"Did you find Sirus?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No. But this has your name on it." Neville replied pointing at a strange orb. Everyone gathered around, to look at it and sure enough, Harry stared at the orb with his name and Voldemort's name. Harry reaches up towards it and grabs.

"Don't touch it Harry." Hermione cried out. Harry again ignored her. He removed it and nothing happen. He simply stared at it, puzzled by it.

"Very good Potter, now, turned around slowly and give that to me." A cold voice replied behind them. Harry spun around to see mask Death Eater's appropriating around them. They were trap. Harry started cursing himself for his stupidity. He should have foreseen this.

"Where's Sirus?" Harry called out to the Death Eaters. The others were pressing their backs towards each other, creating a circle around them. All their wands raised at the approaching Death Eaters.

"Where's Sirus!" A female shouted in a baby voice. Her voice echoed throughout the room and the Death Eater's roared with laughter.

"Where's Sirus? I know you got him!" Harry roared in anger.

"The little boy woke up from a bad dream to lose everything." The female shriek again. Lucius Malfoy walked forward without a mask on, giving Harry his sly smile.

"Perhaps you should learn the difference between dreams and reality Potter. The Dark Lord, showed you, only want he wanted you to see. Now, hand over the Prophecy." Lucius demanded holding his hand towards Harry. Harry clutch the strange orb closer to his chest.

"Where's Sirus?" Harry repeated. His temper, once again was rising.

"The Dark Lord, always knows." The female shouted in baby voice again. The Death Eater's, were once again laughing. Harry's heart was pounding, if Sirus wasn't here, then he led his friends to their deaths for no reason.

"Always. You see Potter, the Dark Lord showed you, only what he wanted you to know. You see, he knew you would come, and collect the Prophecy from your dreams."

"Really? So he had me get this Prophecy for him and sent you to collect did he? Why?" Harry asked. His brain was working fast, trying to figure a way out of this situation. He did the only thing he knew what was best, to stall for time and keep talking.

"Enough of this. Accio Prophecy." The female shouted. However Harry predicted this and cried out "Protego!" At the same time. The orb made an attempt to leave his hands but he held on to it true.

"You fool." Lucius shouted at the woman behind him. She said nothing more but walked forward. The light showed her face and like Lucius, she wasn't wearing a mask. Bellatrix Lestrange walked calmly forward. Like Sirus, it appeared she was someone with good looks, but Azkaban had made her face skull like, haunt-like eyes had replace the beauty in them from what Harry last saw of them.

"You know how to play, baby-Potter." Bellatrix sneered.

"Not playing. I want to know why Voldemort wants this." Harry counter smoothly.

The Death Eater's all drew back a breath and hiss at Harry.

"You dare speak his name." Bellatrix snarled.

"Yeah, I got no problem saying Vol..."

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix roared at Harry. Spit flying out of her mouth. For the first time, she looked livid. "Shut your unworthy half-blood mouth."

"Do you know his a half-blood too? Or has he been telling you lot he's a pure-blood. His mother was a witch, but his father, was a muggle..."

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix screams.

"NO!" Lucius shouted casting a nonverbal spell at the same time. The two spells collided merely a few inches from Harry's face. They hit several orbs and they broke immediately and people in a white mist rose up speaking in a strange tone.

"I told you no! If you break the Prophecy...!" Lucius roared at Bellatrix.

"He dares... he dares... fifthly half-blood." Bellatrix mutters.

"Wait till we have the Prophecy!" Lucius screamed. Looking for the first time, furious.

"Tell me why Voldemort wants the Prophecy." Harry repeated after things had cooled down.

"Do not play games with us Potter. You know very well why." Lucius answered.

"I'm not playing any games. Why does Voldemort want this... Prophecy did you call it, so badly?"

"Could this be... well, well. This explains everything. The Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come earlier, when he showed you where it laid in your dreams. We had thought Dumbledore had already told you, but it seems he hasn't said anything to you at all. The Dark Lord believe natural curiosity would make you tempted to hear it word to word. He showed you every night, still for so long, you did not come. Even with the Ministry watching Hogwarts, we thought you would rushing down here the moment you knew where it was. The reason is simple Potter, only those who the Prophecy was referred to, can remove from the Halls of Prophecies."

"So he had me come and collect for him. Just like he used Bode and Sturgis? Why didn't he just come and collect if for himself?" Harry demanded. This caused all the Death Eater's to roar in laughter. It wasn't Lucius who answered Harry's question, but Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Come get himself?" Bellatrix mimicking Harry's voice. "Why would he when the Auror's are wasting their time with my sweet cousin. Why should he when they are so sweetly ignoring his return. The Dark Lord had other means of retrieving it."

"So that's why he got his laptops running around. Because his too scared to come and get it himself?"

"You seem to underestimate the Dark Lord, Potter. You see, the Dark Lord wants it, just like you do."

"I don't want it. I just don't want Voldemort to have it." Harry stated. Bellatrix raised her wand at Harry dangerously but Lucius hand caught hers and she lowered it grudgingly. She looked at Harry in anger and hatred. Harry knew, he was wiring her up to explode.

"I thought Dumbledore would have at least told you something. Are you telling me Potter, Dumbledore hasn't told you anything about your scar at all?"

"My... what does my scar have to do with this?"

"Dumbledore clearly doesn't trust you, or he thinks of you far less than I originally thought. Dumbledore in the past, has always praised you highly, yet he tells you nothing. Nor why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry said nothing for awhile and stared at Lucius sly eyes. It took Harry's brain a moment to register what Lucius had just said.

"Someone made a prophecy about me?"

"About the both of you Potter, about the both of you. Haven't you ever wonder why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry said nothing. He had wonder why ever since he enter the Wizarding world, yet nobody told him anything. Was all the answers he had, were in hands inside the misty orb.

"I've waited over five years."

"I know Potter. I can explain everything if you give me the Prophecy." Lucius replied kindly. Though Harry could see the greed in his eyes.

"I can wait another five years. Voldemort's nothing more than a pack of rotten muggle corpse." Harry replied.

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix roared with fury.

"NO!" Lucius shouted casting a spell towards Harry and his friends. The shelves in front of them leap in front of them causing Bellatrix killing curse to have the shelves burst into flames.

"I told you no!" Lucius roared at Bellatrix, but at the same time, six voices shouted "Reducto!"

Lucius roared with fury. The Death Eater's that surrounded his Potter and his friends were blasted off their feet and landed hard against the shelves.

Harry led the others down the hallway and straight through the door. He stops as the others tried to collect their breath.

"It was a trap. I told you Harry. I told you." Hermione said between breathes.

Harry didn't say anything. He just didn't want to tell Hermione she was right. For he would never hear the end of it.

Harry pointed his wand at the door instead of responding back.

"Colloportus." Harry hissed. The door gave a squealing noise before it closed shut.

"We need to get out of here and contact the Order." Harry said.

"We should split up." Ron said.

"No, we ought to stick together." Hermione snap.

"Shut it." Harry hissed. His heart was pounding in his ears as he heard footsteps coming their way. It was a good thing he said that because Ron was ready to argue back.

"Shut up. The Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries if you lose the prophecy! We will split up in two's. Johnson with me. And remember, Potter belongs to the Dark Lord, so be gentle. Kill Potter's friends if, and only if you must. Taking them alive is top priority. We need the Prophecy."

"Well, that settles things, we need to move." Hermione stated.

"But where too?" Ron snapped.

"Let's just go. Hermione already mark the way we came through." Harry replied. He went through the hallway leading them. He barely took five steps through the door when a red beam of light passes over their heads.

"We found them. Their heading towards the office off of…"

"Silenco" Hermione cried. The Death Eater said nothing despite his attempts to speak. His partner rushed forwards. He brash his wand forward but Harry was took quick for him. "Petrificus Totalus" His arms and legs snap together as he falls head first into the ground.

"That takes care of them…. Ahhh!" Hermione screams. The Death Eater she had silence had made strange slashing marks in the air and purple flames hit Hermione in the chest. Hermione collapses onto the ground. She wasn't moving and didn't look like she was breathing.

"Stupefy!" Four voices shouted at the silent Death Eater. They hit him straight in the chest causing him to fly through the door he had come through.

"Hermione." Ron moaned kneeling beside her. Neville bent down and check her wrist.

"There's a pulse. It's faint but she's alive." Neville replied.

"We got to move. We are in danger if we stay. Luna and Ron, you two carry Hermione." Harry replies. As he spoke, footsteps could be heard heading their direction.

They rush through the door and into the room. Harry said nothing but mutters Lumos. He couldn't see, well but lead them into a room that made his blood go cold. It was the Death Chamber. He was about to turn back when a green light nearly miss Ginny. Harry leap at once into action, as the Death Eater's appeared from all around them. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared cracking her mad laughter. Neville rose to challenge her at once.

A cry causes Harry's attention to turn and see Ginny had fallen. The Death Eater's numbers were growing and they were being force into a circle.

Harry brought down two, but it seemed four more Death Eater's had replace them. Harry cast a shield charm causing a Death Eater to crumble under his own spell. Another cry startled Harry telling him Ron too had fallen. Luna was doing her best to take over both Ron's and Ginny's position but their sheer number and her poor lack ability to fight multiple opponents at once soon caused her to collapse under a stunning spell.

Harry took off, holding the Prophecy over his head. The Death Eater's seeing Harry taking off with the Prophecy gave the chase. Harry ran through the offices; sometimes shouting "Reducto" towards objects in front of him, or around him to slow down the Death Eater's.

Once in a while, when he felt a Death Eater near him, he would shout "Impedimenta" causing the Death Eater to cry in surprise and tumbled where he was.

Harry ran into the next room where Dolovoh appeared out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into Harry, causing Harry to crash into the ground. The Prophecy slips from his hands and behind the desk.

"Stupefy." Harry cried out and Dolovoh fell for a second time against Harry.

"Accio Prophecy." Avery shouted. He caught in his hands. Harry however popped up and roared "Reducto" Harry's spell hit the prophecy head on causing it to break and Avery to smash into the shelves. Before Harry could recover, the office was filled with Death Eater's. Many of them, were out of breath as he was.

"It seems your little game has come to an end Potter. I will tell you this only once. Give us the Prophecy or you will watch your friends die."

Harry grind his teeth together. His hands holding onto a fake prophecy. It seemed the Death Eater's didn't know the real one was destroyed when he cursed Avery.

"Let... let my friends go." Harry replied hoping to stall for more time. This made a few Death Eater's laugh; a few bend over to hold their sides quickly though.

"Your in no position to make a bargain Potter." Lucius hissed. Harry gave a long sigh. It was over, he did the best he could, in the end he couldn't hold onto to it in the end. He slowly handed over the Prophecy into Lucius outstretch hand. He took it and looked at it with a powerful smile.

Before the Death Eater's could do anything more, the door above them burst open and the Order came rolling in. Before they could even get a chance to curse the Order, rein of spells were cast upon them. Several Death Eater's screamed as they spells caused them to crumble beneath the Order.

Red and Green flashes of light soon erupted between both sides. Mad-Eye Moody walked forward and took out Macnair. The Lestrange Brother's walked forward and took him on.

Kingsley rushed forward and took care of Bellatrix Lestrange. She gave her crackle laughter while dueling.

Harry cast several spells and jinxes before joining the Order. Tonks was reviving his friends and leading them to safety with Lupin and Sirus. Harry joined Sirus who was casting spells to help Kingsley.

Kingsley left to assist Moody while Sirus took over his duel with Bellatrix. Harry soon joined in the fight.

"Get out of here Harry." Sirus shouted. His spell which would have connected with Bellatrix was block by Harry's own spell. Harry's spells and poor timing with Sirus's was causign them to have poor team work and allowed Bellatrix to gain the upper hand.

"No, I don't want to lose you." Harry shouted. Casting a stunner spell at Bellatrix. His spell collided with Sirus's jinx.

"It's not your job to protect me. It's the parent's job to protect their kids." Sirus screamed; at the same time he fired a curse at Bellatrix. She dodged it and roared "Stupefy" Sirus dodged it, but Harry who had fired "Expelliarmus" was hit by Bellatrix stunning spell. Harry stumbled backwards, unable to hold his balance any longer. He fell backwards into the veil. Harry felt it engulfed him. The last thing he saw was Sirus face looking at him before a green light filled his vision.

Harry's vision had faded and was now filled in darkness. He could fell his head spinning and his body felt like it was squeezed through a tight rubber tube. At the same time, he seemed to be floating in space.

After what seemed like an eternity and wishing the pain would stop Harry landed on something hard.

Having barely any strength, Harry looked up to see several people wearing strange robes and a uniform that resembled a police officer approach him. Before he could utter a single word he fell into darkness.

Before his conscious slip from him, he heard something in the back of his mind.

"_Remember your promise; and I shall aid you in you once again."_

* * *

A/N - any suggestions on what the story should be like. It's still a work in progess.


End file.
